Meet the Elite!
by cecebeec
Summary: Their adventures in the digital world weren't over just yet. The digital world and the pokemon world are suddenly merged together. Trainers from the pokemon world want to take over the digital world. But Davis and his friends have befriended some of them. Can they protect their world from being destroyed by Yveltal?


**Hello Everyone!**

**Welcome to the remake of Digimon/Pokemon: Meet the Elite! This is a new and improved story from the last time! So enjoy!**

_From across the lands of the digital world to the vast regions of the pokemon world, comes a new story about trainers meeting dig-destined. What adventures will they experience and what friendships will be made? Read along curious readers_

**Chapter 1: New Visitors from Another World**

"Come on T.K we're going to be late!" Davis shouted as his blond haired friend and brunette girlfriend ran to the computer lab.

"Hey what's the rush?" T.K said. The two had finished up their Algebra test and were currently walking out the classroom.

"Izzy told Yolei that there's been a disruption in the digital world. He told us to meet him there." Davis narrowly jumped a flight of stairs.

Kari and T.K sighed. Ever since their adventures in the digital world ended, Davis had been anticipating the moment when the Digital World would open again.

"Davis you're always on time for everything!" Demiveemon said, popping out of Davis' backpack.

"I wouldn't say that." Kari giggled.

"Yeah Davis is way too occupied with something to be on time." T.K said.

Davis growled and reached for the door handle.

* * *

"You guys are late!" Yolei yelled as the trio came in the door.

"Sorry but these two were finishing up a test in Algebra." Davis said.

"Hey Yolei what's the problem?" Kari asked her friend.

"Apparently there's been a breach in the digital world and some unwanted guest have wandered in." said Izzy who was sitting at the computer with Cody.

"What's a breach?" asked Patamon.

"When someone breaches a system that means they're breaking and entering, basically." Izzy said.

"There's also something that's disrupting the space of the digital world. Something's trying to merge with it." Ken interjected.

"So we have to chase them out, I guess." Gatomon said, excitedly.

"So let's go DIGI-PORT OPEN!" Yolei shouted. The gang got sucked into to the portal into the computer.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"So is everything ready?" said a boy with green hair.

"Yes all systems are up and running. All we need know is those digi-destined to come out and hit our trap." replied the girl with blue ponytails.

"I'm so pumped up! I wanna fight! Lemme at em! said a boy with flamimg red hair.

"Patience my overly excited friend, you will get your chance to fight. We're waiting for the right time to strike." said the boy with green hair, calmly.

The girl with blue pigtails sighed as she continued to work on her tablet. Suddenly, images flashed on the screen. "Boys quit talking! _They're here._" she said, smiling. "Okay then let's move out! Let the battle begin!" said the red boy. "Let's take out our partners shall we?" said the green boy. The girl nodded.

"GO BLAZIKEN!" the red boy said.  
"COME FORTH SCEPTILE!" said the green boy.  
"SHOWTIME,SWAMPERT!" said the girl.

Their partners grinned finally being able to battle for once. "Well digi-destined get ready for your new enemies: The Elite!" said the girl.

* * *

"The digital world looks pretty normal to me." Davis said as they touched down into the digital world.

"That's what the enemy wants us to think." Veemon said.

"Well I don't care what the enemy is thinking. I only care about finding the new threat to the digital world." Yolei said, impatiently.

"Calm down Yolei. We can't just find the enemy like that." Ken said, calmly.

"Could it be that they have planned a trap for us?" Kari wondered aloud. Gatomon looked around. "I don't see any traps. So we're okay."

"Oh sweetheart your far than "okay" in our domain." said a voice.

"Who was that?" T.K shouted.

"For your information, I'm a she, not a that." said the voice.

The lake in front of them started to ripple. "What's going on? Why is the lake rippling?" Davis screamed. Suddenly, the water split opened and revealed a girl their age.

She had blue hair tied in ponytails that spiraled to the ground. She wore a blue and white dress with matching white gloves. She held an umbrella in one hand and a small device in the other. Her pale skin and blue eyes almost made her look like a ghost.

"Welcome Davis and Veemon, Kari and Gatomon, T.K and Patamon, Yolei and Hawkmon, Cody and Armadillomon, and Ken and Wormmon. I am the water specialist, Aquanette. Shall we engage in battle?" she said.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" Davis said awestruck. The rest of the digi-destined gave him a pained look.

"Really Davis, not now." T.K said.

"Can we focus on the task at hand." Yolei hissed.

Davis gave them a sheepish look and Ken shook his head.

"My partner can manipulate water at my will. So I ask you again, shall we engage in battle? It would be oh so nice if you did." She batted her eyelashes and smiled.

"Where's your partner?" T.K asked, looking around.

"Oh yeah silly me!" she laughed, cutely. "SWAMPERT EMERGE!" The water flew up again to reveal a fish looking creature with blue scales and white fins. Its red eyes looked at the digi-destined. "Are we ready for battle, milady?" it asked. "Yes are opponents are ready. Now let's begin, no?"

They all looked at each other. "Well one quick battle won't hurt, right?" Davis said.

"I'm not sure about this. It still could be a trap." Kari said.

"Well lets beat this girl and maybe she'll give us the information we need." Patamon suggested."Good idea Patamon!" T.K said. He looked at Aquanette.

"We accept your battle!" "Wonderful!" she beamed.

"Then lets hop to it!" Davis said.

"**Vee-mon digivovle to Exveemon!" "Hawkmon digivovle to Aquilamon!" **

"**Armadillomon digivovle to Ankaylomon!" "PAtamon digivovle to Angemon!" **

"**Gatomon digivovle to Angewomon!**

_Let the games begin digi-destined_ thought Aquanette as she smiled slyly.

* * *

What will happen to our friends? Can they beat the water specialist Aquanette? Tune in next time on Digimon/ Pokemon: Meet the Elite!


End file.
